U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0197371 discloses a vehicle wheel having a rib (a protrusion) provided radially inside a vent window located circumferentially between adjacent spokes and circumferentially between adjacent hub bolt holes. The rib has a straight outer surface which extends at an angle with respect to the fabricated wheel disk axis throughout an entire length thereof.